Bane vs Jigglypuff and Her Trainer
by spitfire-panda
Summary: After getting in the middle of a fight between Dialga and Palkia, Hilda finds herself in Gotham City. She decides to leave, but she can't bring herself to ignore crime when she sees it. After stopping a few muggings she comes across Batman fighting a losing battle against Bane. What will happen when her Jigglypuff insists on fighting Bane?


Hilda had no idea how she had arrived in this strange new city. She knew that she had arrived here as a result of trying to break up a fight between Dialga and Palkia, but the details on how their clashing powers had sent her to this unfamiliar location were beyond her. The Pokémon of time and space were beyond the understanding of any of the professors she knew of, though scientists had many theories. She began questioning these possibilities as she made her way through the dark streets. She passed by men running with bags filled with money as police officers chased them. She passed by stinking, run down buildings filled with awful smoke and she shied away from them carefully. She guessed they full of Wheezing and Koffing, but she had a bad feeling that told her it was something else.

A man in a trench coat on the side of the street pulled a gun and ordered her to move into a nearby alleyway. She looked at her destination, a dark, seedy side street with puddles of something worse than water on the ground, and shuddered. The man closed the distance between them as she expressed her disgust, his gun held to her stomach. A moment later she had disarmed him, grateful for having her fighting-type Pokémon teach her martial arts. She punched his throat hard enough to make him gag but not hard enough to do lasting damage. Then, with a swift leg sweep and a punch to his solar plexus she sent him flying backwards to the ground. He begged forgiveness in between coughing fits as he struggled to back away.

"Where am I?" Hilda asked threateningly.

"W-what do ya' mean?" the man asked. "Youse don't know where youse is?"

"No, I don't. Now answer my question before I get mad."

"A-alright lady, calm down now. Youse in Gotham City, the worst part of it. Not that the best parts is any better when you gets to tha' core of 'em, but this place is tha' worst. Drugs, murder, ra…"

"I don't need the details," she said, angrily. "Where is the nearest Pokémon center?"

"Polémon Center? What? We ain't got nothin' like that round here. What the hell's a Polémon Center?"

Hilda was shocked for a moment at the man's words. _He doesn't know what a Pokémon Center is?_ She thought.

After a moment of judging the man for signs of a lie, she finally decided that he was being truthful. That shocked her even more. With a swift movement she pulled out a poké ball and called out her Jigglypuff she had lovingly named Princess. The tiny pink puffball leapt up and down in surprise as it stared at the street around her. Hilda had been raising Princess with lots of care, but she had never entered it into a serious battle before. The tiny creature had hatched as an Igglybuff and had evolved after eight months, but it was still a baby. She had felt rather bad about not giving it good enough battles lately, and a week ago she had vowed to train it to be strong in the same way she had trained her original team.

"What the heck is that?" the thug asked in shock and wonder.

"This is a Pokémon. You're telling me that you've never seen one like it before?"

"I ain't never seen no Pokémon before, lady!"

Hilda pulled out her pokédex and leaned over the thug to show him its contents. She scrolled through several pages and asked him if anything was familiar, but he said that he had never seen or heard of anything like these creatures in his life. Hilda had begun to fear the worst, her own theories coming to mind as she fought with this terrifying new situation.

_Am I in a different dimension? An alternate universe? This is insane!_ She thought frantically. She stared down at her Pokédex in confusion, and after a full minute the thug began to carefully make his escape. She kicked his chest to the ground as he tried to rise, and leaned over him once more.

"I don't ever want to see your face again," she said as her Jigglypuff held onto her leg shyly. "My Jigglypuff isn't the only Pokémon I have with me. I have five others, and I'm a master martial artist. If you, or any of your friends try to attack me out of revenge, I'll make you pay."

"G-gotcha'," the man said with a terrified gulp.

Hilda took her foot off of his chest and ordered him to leave. Then she dropped his gun down a nearby open manhole and called her Jigglypuff back into its ball. Hilda continued down the street more swiftly than before, eager to leave this den of sin.

Hilda continued down the dark, blood stained streets of Gotham City. She had decided to use the ninja training she had received from her Greninja to stay in the shadows to avoid detection. But despite her desire to remain hidden she had leapt from the shadows twice to stop armed muggings. The victims had thanked her and she had bowed her head in acknowledgement before returning to the rooftops. Though she had begun to fear that she was stuck here forever, she refused to let such evil acts go unpunished. That attitude got her into a bit of trouble when she came across a fight between two large, masked men in the middle of the front yard of an abandoned factory.

The first man she saw was dressed like a bat, with full body armor and a yellow utility belt that he pulled strange gadgets from. The other man was enormous, far larger than the first. He was dressed in black as well, with a terrifying mask covering his face and tubes filled with sickly yellow liquid pumping the contents of two canisters on his back into his body. He yelled in fury as he lifted a large, heavy container to throw at his opponent. The first man dodged under the rusted steel drum as he tried to close the distance only to be hit with a brutal kick to the knee. The larger man laughed as he heard the bone breaking in his enemy's joints. He picked the smaller man up and threw him hard against the wall. A loud crack echoed through the night and the man slid to the ground without another word.

Hilda gasped in horror as she examined the scene from just inside the dilapidated gate. The smaller man was still breathing, which told the girl that he had just been knocked unconscious. She would have her Blissey treat his wounds as soon as possible. Behind the larger man she saw several people in white lab coats tied to a metal pole with three gunmen standing around them. Hilda strained her eyes and slowly recognized the man she had beaten before standing there with a machine gun pointed at the scientists. She gritted her teeth in anger and leapt from her position, coming to stand between the large man and his injured foe.

"Stop right there!" Hilda yelled as she took her place in the battle. "I won't let you go any further!"

"What are you doing?" the injured man behind her said, his voice groggy and pained.

"I'm protecting you, that's what."

"He'll tear you apart. Just get out of here, now!"

"The Batman is right, little girl," the big man said. "Unfortunately for you, now that I've seen you and you've seen me I can't let you go."

"Hey! That's the girl who… who got away from me earlier, boss."

"Shut up, Randy. I'm sure you're the one who escaped. But my henchmen are only hired hands, little lady. I don't hire them for their muscle. I have plenty of those on my own."

As the monstrous, imposing man strode forward Hilda reached for a ball at her waist. It contained one of her strongest Pokémon, but as she prepared to send out her partner, the poké ball containing her Jigglypuff shook. The tiny puffball shot out in a beam of red light and took its stance in front of Hilda. Everyone in the plant stared in shock at the small pink creature. The thug she had beaten before laughed.

"That thing isn't gonna do crap to boss Bane!" he yelled. "Beat 'em good, boss!"

"Of course I will, Randy. Now shut up."

"S-sorry," Randy said meekly.

"Princess, this guy looks really dangerous," Hilda said gently. "Are you sure you want to fight him?"

"Jigglypuff!" the Pokémon said, puffing up in anger and intimidation.

"Alright, sweetie. If that's what you want, then I choose you!"

She smiled proudly as she took her stance behind Princess.

"Let's go," she yelled. "Use Sing!"

Princess let out a focused, directed song at the hulking man, but he sidestepped the sound waves with ease. The song missed its target and hit the group of gunmen and scientists, sending them into a deep sleep. Several soft thuds were heard as the gunmen dropped to the ground. Princess jumped and repositioned herself, dodging a furious punch that cracked the ground slightly. Standing several yards in front of the brick building, the Pokémon shouted defiantly.

"Use Sing again, Princess."

"Jiggly!" she said as she puffed up for another song, but before she could begin her attack the giant, black clad foot of Bane crashed into her face. The Pokémon careened backward and crashed hard against the brick wall. Princess barely dodged a punch that shattered the wall behind her, but she wasn't quick enough to dodge Bane's follow through. She bounced against the floor and slid to a stop several yards away.

"Use Mega Punch!" Hilda yelled in fear as Bane closed in on her partner. Princess rose to her feet, struggling to stay conscious. As Bane loomed overhead she let out an angry "Puff" and launched a furious Mega Punch into Bane's stomach. The giant grunted slightly, then laughed as he loomed over the shocked Pokémon. Princess began crying and tried to punch Bane again, but was hit hard in the face. She came to a halt before Hilda. The trainer slumped to her knees before the broken, bruised form of her beloved Pokémon. She picked Princess up and cried as she cradled her in her arms.

"It's alright," Hilda said as she hurriedly pulled a super potion from her backpack and fed it to her Jigglypuff. "Y-you'll be fine! I promise."

The Pokémon swallowed the potion and smiled weakly up at her trainer. Hilda smiled down at her friend in relief, wiping tears from her eyes.

"No, you're wrong," Bane said as he grabbed a massive steel hammer nearby. "You will both be dead, very soon."

"Run!" Batman yelled as he fired a grappling hook at Bane. But the giant grabbed the line in mid-air and pulled on it, dragging Batman to him. The Dark Knight was expecting this tactic and closed in with a taser at the ready, but Bane discarded the line and caught Batman's wrist before he could make contact. With a brutal strike of his hammer Bane sent Batman flying across the yard, where he came to rest next to Hilda. The girl looked down at her ally in fear, and then she reached for Princess's poké ball and called her back into it.

"You're going to pay for doing that to my precious Jigglypuff," she said as she began trembling in rage.

"Jigglypuff?" Bane said. "What an absurd name! No wonder that little thing is weak. Don't worry, child. I will kill you quickly."

Bane pushed a button on his glove and the plastic pipes on his back began pumping their fluid even harder. In that instant, he grew in size, turning from a tall monstrous man into a tall, monstrous maniac. He panted furiously as he grew, his muscles flexing to new extremes as the veins in his arms and neck stretched his skin.

"I am barely myself in this state, but I am enough of myself to honor my promise. I shall snap your neck quickly. You will feel no pain."

"I failed in raising my Jigglypuff properly," Hilda said, ignoring Bane's threats. "Perhaps you are too much for Jigglypuff, even if she had been more battle hardened. That doesn't matter now. What matters is that you pay for your crimes; for your horrible abuse of my Princess!"

"Oh? You have a bit more fight in you, eh? Sorry, but I don't feel like fighting another little monster, or a little girl for that matter. Now relax, and accept my mercy."

"Run," Batman yelled as he struggled to stand on his one good leg. "For the love of God, run for your life!"

Hilda ignored them both and drew another poké ball from her belt, the ball she had intended to throw before the fight began.

"Bonebreaker, I choose you!"

The trainer threw her poké ball hard into the air. When the creature had materialized outside of its ball, a four-armed Machamp stood in the yard next to Bane. The monster turned around to look at his trainer and flexed his eager muscles. He was much shorter than Bane, but his arms were as large and well toned as any of its species.

"I told you, I have better things to do than play with you and your puny monsters!" Bane screamed in rage as he swung his massive hammer at Bonebreaker's face. The Machamp caught it with one arm as easily as a person might catch a baseball, and no matter how hard Bane struggled he could not get the hammer to budge.

"Don't kill him, Bonebreaker, but make him pay for what he did to Princess."

Bonebreaker smiled and nodded, then he tore the hammer from Bane's grip in one swift motion. He ripped the head off of the hammer and passed it down to his lower arms where he crushed it into a small, steel ball. He then threw the ball lightly into the air; and with his top two arms holding the shaft like a baseball bat he hit the ball at the building as hard as he could. The factory collapsed with the fury of the impact as the steel ball crashed into its foundation. Then, Bonebreaker turned his attention back to Bane, who had gone very white.

"Machamp," Bonebreaker said in a low, dangerous voice.

"M-mommy," Bane whimpered before he was beaten senseless.


End file.
